


Firsts

by theawesomelights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just a drabble about their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their most intimate moments were often in the evenings, with the sun disappearing beneath the hills out the window, and the radio played a mutually loved song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

There were always a lot of firsts. Their first time they met, their first war, the first union. They had lost track of the firsts they had done together. They had lost track of the time they had been together. How long they had known the other, how long they had been so close. They had worked, against all the odds and fights and chances, they were still together.

Mathias loved the quietness of the Norwegian. The slight part of his lips when he slept. The way his eyes would tell more than he could ever say. Lukus' actions spoke for him. Mathias spoke through his words, being the loud one of the two. 

Over time Mathias learned that he wouldn't hear much of the Norwegian, and how he could read him. After centuries of being together, most of their conversations were held with few words, understanding the motions of hands and expressions of the eyes and mouth. Words seemed less intimate. At a peaceful time in the Nordic's' relations, Berwald would poke fun, saying he was becoming more like Lukus everyday. In truth, they were coming to understand the other better each day. The Dane had learned his lover's hidden language.

They weren't always quiet, Mathias wouldn't be able to stand it if they were. He needed to rant and raise his voice and gesture violently, pacing around the room, making Lukus thank the heavens they didn't have neighbors. The Norwegian loved Mathias' ability to always speak his mind. His bluntness would often startle or offend other nations, but Lukus knew him. They would speak when they needed to. Mathias loved to recount their adventures, wonder out loud about little things, to exclaim surprise or excitement. To complain about the Sweedish and to show his love for the other. Lukus would respond to his expressions with his own, though they were often shorter than the Dane's.

They would speak with actions or words, Danish or Norwegian. Any way they communicated they would understand the other. In conversations they would switch between languages and words or expressions, often combining the two, loosing any comprehension of the nations that happen to be listening. In a way, they were in their own world. A life of their own, a history together only they knew. 

Their most intimate moments were often in the evenings, with the sun disappearing beneath the hills out the window, and the radio played a mutually loved song. It was often Mathias that would bed down, hand outstretched for the other to take as he was pulled off of his seat and into a swirling dance about the room. With eyes set in each others', there would be bumps and trips over the furniture in the room, still not interrupting the silent dance. The Dane's smile would be spread across his face, a genuine love glittering through his eyes. In these moments Lukus would smile back, a small curve of the mouth but a light in his eyes only Mathias was allowed to see.

They hadn't always been so close, but they barely remembered the before. A time of vikings, legends and war. They had been born in a completely different world, were completely different people. The earth had changed, and they with it. When they were young, they hadn't yet confessed their human names to each other. The finally did when they first worked together, the Kalmar union of 1397. The Dane said that was the first time they truly met. The first time their lips and their hears touched. They have changed over the centuries along with their peoples, but those first words are still spoken in the privatest of  moments.

A thousand lifetimes together could not stop their fights. There were still times that the Dane would scream in frustration, throwing his hands up and storming into the other room. And times when the Norwegian would slam doors, swearing under his breath for hours. But when they would come back together, they were always closer. There were rifts, there were things that could never be forgotten. Their friends knew not to bring up the treaty of Kiel, for that had changed something deep down in their relationship. Among the bad times, the worst times, love still glowed. Their countless war victories, the wedding of their nobility, the euphoria and wonder after learning something new about themselves and each other.

Their old rhythm was still bright, ever changing and laid out countless kilometers in front of them. The drums of their hearts beat together, and the tune of their languages created a familiar melody. Their fire still burned.

Their first moment together would never see a last. With Mathias and Lukus, there would never be a last.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like trying my hand at Hetalia and adding to the pile of gorgeous DenNor fanfiction.  
> (edited 2/4/16)


End file.
